The present invention relates in general to a low profile anchor assembly geometrically configured to slidably fit within the geometric confines of a standard track system integrally made part of a carrier""s surface. More specifically, the present invention provides means to adaptably anchor cargo such as recreational vehicles, machines or equipment to a carrier""s surface without the requirement of removing or repositioning the anchor assembly during instances of loading and unloading the aforementioned cargo.
The art offers a wide range of devices for anchoring cargo and the like to a carrier""s surface or walls insofar to prevent unintentional movement of the cargo during moments of transport. The most conventional form of anchoring device simply comprises an eyebolt of the type having an end threadably screwed into the carrier""s surface, which suitably remains stationary thereabout to readily accept a strap or rope end. In other anchoring devices comprising more sophisticated features, one end of the anchor may be geometrically configured to fit within the geometric confines of a channel or slotted track system, while the opposite end may comprise features similar to that of the eyebolt, namely an open-ended hook or a closed-ended eye extending above the carrier""s surface. This type of anchoring configuration is best illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,558 issued to Lechner, wherein a slider block is slidably fitted within a channel and comprises anchoring means extending thereabove a predetermined distance for receiving a strap end of some sort As with most anchoring configurations of this type, the track or channel principally serves as means to slidably move the anchoring device along the entire length thereof to accommodate differing cargo configurations. However, in most instances of their use in the art, the means by which the strap end is affixed to the anchoring device extends well above the carrier""s surface, making it rather cumbersome to load and unload cargo and the like. To avoid undue inference with the upwardly extending anchoring device insofar to prevent collateral damage thereto and/or to the cargo, the cargo is loaded onto or unloaded from the carrier""s surface without the presence of the anchoring device nearby, generally by means of removal or relocation. After optimally positioning the cargo, the anchoring device is configurably inserted into the T-slotted track assembly and slidably moved therewithin to the desired anchoring location. The strap end is then tighteningly affixed to the upwardly extending end of the anchoring device. This process continues for some time until which time the cargo is adequately secured to the carrier""s surface. As one can imagine, this process can take some time to complete, particularly in instances where the cargo is uniquely configured in such a manner to necessitate complete removal of the anchoring device insofar to mitigate the occurrence of damage to both the anchoring assembly and cargo.
In accordance with the present invention, applicant has appreciably devised an anchor assembly which eliminates the necessity of reconfiguring anchor means during moments of loading and unloading of transportable cargo, thus affording an opportunity for optimizing the location of anchoring points for a more secured cargo during transport thereof.
In order to overcome the numerous drawbacks apparent in the prior art, an anchor assembly has been devised for use with a T-slotted track system integrally made part of a carrier""s surface.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a low cost, non-complicated anchor assembly which may be reliably used to secure equipment, machinery, recreational vehicles and the like to a carrier""s surface insofar to prevent inadvertent movement thereof during moments of transport.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an anchor assembly which can be readily left secured to the track system during the loading and unloading of transportable cargo insofar to optimize the location of anchoring points for a more predictable means of securing cargo.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an anchor assembly which accomplishes the foregoing and other objects and advantages and which is economical, durable, and fully effective in performing its intended functions.
In accordance with the present invention, an anchor assembly has been devised for use with a T-slotted track assembly integrally made part of a carrier""s surface, the anchor assembly comprising in combination a top track plate preferably of rectangular form and having a first aperture extending therethrough to readily accept and receive an end of a strap or rope affixed with or without an anchor fastener and a second aperture to permit passage of a bolt used as partial means for fastening the anchor assembly to the T-slotted track; a track spacer having a non-threaded aperture of which is aligned with that of the second aperture of the top track plate while in an assembled state; and a bottom track plate having a threaded aperture extending therethrough to accept a threaded portion of the bolt effectively serving as means to move the top and bottom track plates downwardly and upwardly, respectively, toward a pair of inwardly extending flanges made part, of the T-slotted track, the extent of vertical movement of each about the bolt being limited by the dimensional thickness of the track spacer.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like reference numerals depict the same parts in the various views.